Season 8
|image = File:Modern Family S8 Poster.jpg |imagewidth = 285px |episodes = TBA |airdate = September 21, 2016 |premiere = A Tale of Three Cities |finale = TBA |DVD = TBA |previous = Season 7 |next = - |origin = United States |channel = America - ABC UK - Sky1 Australia - Network Ten}} Modern Family was renewed for an 8th Season, which was announced on the 3rd of March, 2016. It is unknown about the episodes and the cast or the storylines. Jesse Tyler Ferguson, the actor who plays Mitchell, posted an Instagram photo Jesse Tyler Ferguson confirms an 8th Season, via his Instagram Account (Photo) stating that there will be a Season 8. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett * Sofía Vergara as Gloria Pritchett * Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett * Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker * Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy * Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy * Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy * Rico Rodriguez II as Manny Delgado * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett * Jeremy Maguire as Joe Pritchett Recurring Cast Please: Assign Characters here when they have been in 3 or more episodes. *Nathan Fillion as Rainer Shine Nathan Fillion switches to Comedy in Modern Family role. Guest Cast Please: Assign Characters here when they have been in less than 3 episodes. *Jackson Millarker as Tom Jackson Millarker to join the Modern Family Cast *Cheyn Cole as Sophie Chambers *Robert Costanzo as Earl Chambers *Elizabeth Banks as Sal Notes * An 8th Season was announced on March 3rd, 2016. Jesse Tyler Ferguson, the actor who plays Mitchell, announced in an Instagram photo that there would be a Season 8 * ABC has confirmed a release date for Season 8 of Modern Family, September 21, 2016. * Jesse Tyler Ferguson, the actor who plays Mitchell, posted an Instagram photo stating that there will be a Season 8. https://www.instagram.com/p/BFjiKyuQElv/?taken-by=jessetyler&hl=en * Phil may start to take a stand as he felt like Claire does too much in the last few episodes of Season 7. Phil will start to take a stand against his family in Season 8 * Steven Levitan, co-creator of the show stated "I think my personal goal at this point would be 10 seasons. I don't know if it's attainable or not. I think we'll have to look at it every year, and if we feel like we're just running out of things to say then it will be time to make that tough call." when asked about multiple Seasons. http://deadline.com/2016/05/modern-family-on-set-sofia-vergara-ed-oneill-1201751179/ * At the 2016 TCA press tour, Steven Levitan has announced two new characters will be appearing in season 8: Nathan Fillion in multiple episodes as Rainer Shine and Martin Short in the second episode as Merv Schechter. Steven Levitan says Nathan Fillion and Martin Short will be appearing as new characters Rainer Shine and Merv Schechter. * It was announced that Kelsey Grammer will be in a future episode in January as a character name Keifth, Cam's former boyfriend.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/10/31/modern-family-kelsey-grammer * The Premiere episode is entitled "A Tale of Three Cities". The Futon Critic released the title and plot for the premiere episode of Season 8 * Robert Costanzo was casted as Earl Chambers for Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook and future episodes after the death of Jon Polito, who died of multiple myeloma on September 1, 2016. Episodes * These episodes didn't air in order. ** Unconfirmed episodes. Character Appearances ✓ '''= Appears |''' X =''' Absent.''' Viewing Rates The viewing rates are the amount of people viewing the episodes (U.S.A). Character Storylines The Pritchett Family Jay Jay does not want to give the new family moving in across the street the wrong impression and goes out of his way to make sure they know he is the best kind of neighbor. In this season, he also gets convinced by Phil to invest in a property and his relationship with Joe is clearly developed. Gloria This season involves her speaking Russian with two unbereable guestsand she also prepares Manny to college. Manny Manny decides that the best way to an attractive and radical-thinking teenage girl's heart is through his actions. This season see him defeated in class president's elections and preparing for graduation. Joe He wants to live outside at the beginning of this season. He also gets helped by a coach sport named Gary. The Dunphy Family Phil This season sees him facing major changes in his life as Luke finishes high school, Alex gets a job and Haley wants to create her own company. Also, Phil learns that Frank will get remarried. Claire She continues to manage Jay's former company. Haley This season sees her fired and determined to create her own business. She also breaks up with Andy and hooks up with Rainer Shine, a meteorologist. Alex She gets a job in a cafe. She is a barrista and has several boyfriends, including Dwight, Cameron's protege and Ben, Claire's sidekick. Luke He manages to become the new class president and also organizes several parties. The Tucker-Pritchett Family Mitchell He throws Fizbo's clothes away and the idea that he will create his own office is totally forgotten. Cameron This season sees him developing a new friendship with his protege Dwight whom he invites to live with them. Lily There's no major plot about Lilly, though she appears in several episodes. Gallery Modern Family S8 Promo Portrait.jpg Modern Family S8 Poster-2.jpg A Tale of Three Cities.jpeg A Stereotypical Day.jpg Blindsided.jpg Weathering Heights.jpg References Category:Seasons Category:Content